


A Thousand Delicious Deaths

by AfroGeekGoddess



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Biting, Blood, Breathplay, Buddy Breathing, Death Cap, Erotic Poetry, Fellatio, M/M, Nightshade, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Poetry, Poison, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-02
Updated: 2011-09-02
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AfroGeekGoddess/pseuds/AfroGeekGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock and John explore the delicious, deadly ways they can pleasure each other. S/J. Smutty poetry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Thousand Delicious Deaths

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poisonous](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/4351) by Khorazir. 



> This poem series is inspired by Khorazir's lovely pencil drawing, Poisonous, in which Sherlock studies beautiful, deadly flowers and plants. Please go visit her work at khorazir (dot) tumblr (dot) com. Many thanks to her for the wonderful inspiration.
> 
> Thanks for reading. I welcome your comments.

_Belladonna_ , donna bella: beautiful soft berries, hard black  
blank pupils of bodies Sherlock finds, the body he wants;

the rich, thick berries of John's sex inside him, nestled  
in his hands, swelling, descend into dark golden hairs; the deep

wide wet berry of John's mouth, the berry that bites back,  
drawing bloody, sweet juice, eyes blown wide into midnight-

blue crescent moons, the shaded night  
wrapping thick, long leaves around them, a bed 

purple and silken; darkness pulling at their (souls ripping  
at each other), all hard hands / fierce teeth / sharp nails _here_ bite 

 _oh god yes_ , blood pooling around them, night slipping  
shadows under their skin, chasing little deaths over and over

with fingers that pinch and tongues that lick,  
dark hair shading silver eyes, until they have no breath left.

*

 _Foxglove_ , leather glove, digitalis, digital / binary, yes or no,  
here or there, hard or soft, _come, please come (fuck convenience)_ ;

heart stutter-start-step; fox glove, thin glove, long hands slip  
into black leather, bones tucked into Sherlock's skin: carpal / metacarpal /

phalanges, dark leather on warm flesh, cool hands plucking  
sweet-scent spiralflowers; the pink of phones, fingers, raincoats,

the pink of pips and death whispers, rose pink flushed,  
his full heart-mouth bruised and bitten, his nipples caught

bloody in John's teeth, John's pink smell of rose hip tea,  
platelets and flesh, his pink tip sucked raw, pink like blood

rushing so fast it loses color, furious pink tongues  
spiraling up into flashes and gasps, mouths-minds-hearts-cocks

shove-jump-shudder: a still and sudden breath,  
choking to death on their own pleasure.

*

 _Death cap_ , cap of gun, flatcap of cabbie, capsules of red-flecked death  
trapped in the muzzle of a gun, the curl of fingers on trigger,

the cap shot / touch / _no_ / save / hold; warm, soft flesh shielding  
hot, fierce blood, a trickster in disguise, death and shuddering

hidden in simple-grey-ordinary shell of plain / of safe / of trust,  
strong, kind arms and thick wool knit, John's arms killing,

caressing in the same breath, arms of steely, stealthy death  
reaching out for Sherlock, pulling him down to the white, smooth cap of him

emerging from its veil to taste-bite-lick his shuddering succulent tip unfurling,  
nibble his earthen flesh and suck until his poison comes,

the delicious _umami_ of sweat and salt and skin, devour John  
again and again, swallow terrible morsels until his heart bursts apart.

*

 _Fly agaric_ , spots of white on flushed red, smears of white growing fast  
in red petri, marks of red blood on white skin under hard thumbs,

red of blood pumping fast down alleyways, over rooftops, flying fast  
into the cold-wet red of night, the hot-fierce red of bombs,

red of Sherlock's tongue probing, licking, skin broken  
by knives / needles / bullets / mouths, dry red of addict scars,

angry red of battle scars, greedy red of sucking on shoulders  
and crooks of elbows, vicious red of biting down on death until they bleed;

the sharp red of John's snug tight hole, twist-thrust-throb,  
hands crush beating hearts, crack open red ragged breaths,

fingers / tongues / cocks dig to the deep filthy red inside,  
clutching, scraping red welts into soft flesh,

planting seeds of red death inside each other, their pulsing bright flesh  
blossoming, blossoming into crimson fire.

*

 _Thorn apple_ , bite there under crisp, tight shell into white pale temptation,  
teeth thorns piercing _yes_ , bite down deep into milky cold flesh,

little knives under skin, clench-mark-tear into pale like the moon,  
bruises flowering underneath; bite into _yes, mark me, John, mark me_ ,

spiral white flower flash unfurling in his eyes, undone; opening of petals,  
flaying of skin, peeling away the cool white moonheart;

John's teeth spiking down his spine / up the quick silver brain / tendrils  
into the sacrum sacred sex, the first time, the first bite, the long white snakes

of his legs curling around John, this bite that sends him to the moon  
and back, thorny luscious suck-bite-split that makes him float

and hover in his skin; sacred sacrum center of white hot _here  
thrust now want_ , slippery white shot of his juice, silver spray dripping

down pale chest, violet veins throb: neck, wrist, razor-bitten fingers,  
his purple blood on John's lips, this moonflower kiss, mouths berry black.

*

 _Hemlock_ , _Sherlock_ , dark locks curled in John's fingers, body  
twisted in locks of night, interlocking hands-skin-flesh pressed;

a slow unraveling, picking him apart like a puzzle, unlocking moans  
gasps whimpers, raw nerves opened with a touch / taste / tease;

lock of bodies: smooth, tight, like keys in tumblers; locks of blood  
licking Sherlock's cock with stiff straight want; lock of eyes, silver on blue,

John's strong hand trapping his wrists, neck wrenched back,  
rough mouth locking on Adam's apple, sucking, crushing, lock out air,

seal in the burning ache of pleasure, fixing kind lips  
on cruel lips, intertwining shaking breaths, locking molecules together,

John's legs wrapped around him; locking of rhythm, locking of moment:  
pulse-pull-rock-brace-thrust, locking of knees as he bucks,

locking of speech and want and thought: _John John John  
John_ , locking of heart in place / in time / in him, unlocking of floodgates,

of warm, wet tears and hot, wet come, unfurling of shivers  
through their bodies, locking in blood, locking as one.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Podfic: A Thousand Delicious Deaths (AfroGeekGoddess)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/619620) by [Cellar_Door](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cellar_Door/pseuds/Cellar_Door)




End file.
